(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible weather strip (various yielding substances for waterproofing, vibration absorbing or the like) constituted by a thin flexible metal member in small flat U-like shape having a cut groove and a rubber member covering the metal member, and relates to a working method of crushing and separating a waste substance of the flexible weather strip (hereinafter referred to as "waste substance of weather strip") and an apparatus therefor.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, as a method of treating a waste substance of a weather strip (hereinafter referred to simply as "waste substance"), there is a method that a waste substance is thrown away remaining intact or burned up or buried, and such a method is taken in the present state. In some case, a waste substance is subjected to a crushing and separating treatment utilizing a usual shredder for crushing a metal member. However, sufficient measure is not taken in the present state.
References in the prior art are shown in following references 1-5.